Hiyori No Speak Americano
by TakeSomethingLiterally
Summary: Patty has got an unexpected visitor, but she doesn't have time for her right now. That's when her good friend Tamura-san shows up. Hiyori learns an important lesson that day: How useful a Mokona can really be. Enjoy!
1. Meet the Martins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **

_**FANFICTION.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ding, Dong!_

The bell rung through the corridors and the living room, flowing all the way to Patricia Martin's room, loudly. The blonde was under her covers and shifted half-awake, wondering if she just heard someone ringing her doorbell or if she was still dreaming.

_Ding, Dong!_

It wasn't a dream after all. Patty mumbled something on her pillow and covered her head with the blanket even more, like that would block out the sound, or at least make the unexpected visitor leave. Who the hell could it be at that time? Probably some guy wanting to do research. Or maybe a client from her cosplay café wanting to talk to her in person. Geez, what a stalker.

Nothing happened for a couple of minutes, so Patty relaxed her tense shoulders and came back to snore on her comfy pillow.

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong!_

The noise made her flinch. She rapidly pushed the blanked away and sat up straight, frowning and murmuring incomprehensible words. She looked at her clock. Her eyes widened.

"Six in the morning…? What the…"

_Diiiiiiiing, Doooooooong…_

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Stop it already!" Yelled Patty, getting out of her bed and putting on her slippers.

She walked dizzily through the corridor, like someone who just had a hangover. Her blonde hair was messy and her expression was the pure description of annoyance. The American cursed under her breath on her mother language while reaching for the door.

"Look," She said, opening it. "I don't know who you are, but I'm not interested in—"

"PATTY!" A sudden body glomped her, making both of them fall. Patty needed a moment to realize what was happening, since her brain wasn't working properly. There was something heavy on top of her, which wouldn't stop hugging her tightly. This something heavy had a huge mass of blonde hair and smelled… Familiar?

"Annie…?" Patty managed to say. The person giggled and finally got off of her. The American breathed deeply.

"I knew you were here!" Said the person in English, excitedly. Patty got up and stared at the girl standing next to her. Once her brain finally interpreted the entire situation, her jaw dropped.

"Annie? Wha… What are you doing here?" Asked Patty dumbfounded.

"I came for a visit, silly! What? Don't tell me you already forgot that you had a sister back home!" Answered Annie. Patty couldn't believe in what she was seeing.

"But… How… I mean, who…"

"Dad, duh. I didn't come alone. Mom is here too. They're in a hotel not so far from here."

_Mom and dad came to Japan? And they didn't even tell me?_

"I see…" Patty nodded. She then remembered that she was supposed to be sleeping right now since her shift at the cosplay café would start in an hour. And that night, she couldn't help watching an anime marathon on TV till 4:00am. It was going to be a long day.

"Wow, what happened to you? Your hair is all messed up." Annie interrupted Patty's thoughts. She turned to face her sister.

"Huh…? Oh, I was sleeping. It's six in the morning, you know." Answered her, trying to make herself a little more presentable.

"Oh, right." Annie rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly, "Sorry about that. The jet lag is huge, and I just woke up from the trip. I mean, coming to Japan is a totally new experience!"

One thing no one could deny: Annie Martin was _definitely _Patricia Martin's sister. They were both so much alike, concerning both attitude and physical appearance. The only thing they didn't share was the hobbies. While Patty was obsessed over anime and Japanese goods in general, Annie was in love with TV series, cute guys and songs that her older sister honestly wouldn't hesitate in breaking her iPod if they popped up. But besides that, they got along pretty well.

"New experience, huh…" Patty yawned and looked over at her clock. She had to be ready in half and hour and, knowing her sister, she'd want to share with her every single thing that has happened in the USA while she was gone. Patty had to think of some excuse before Annie opened her mouth.

"Oh, I _have _to tell you this!..."

Too late.

Without thinking, Patty looked around and found a small edible Koizumi doll that she'd bought yesterday in Akihabara. She never meant to eat it, but the situation was serious.

_Forgive me, Johnny Yong Bosch!_

Patty spun around, grabbed the doll and shoved it into Annie's mouth. The girl froze.

"Eh… Look! Can you believe how tasty this is?" Said Patty, sweatdropping. Annie grabbed the doll and bit it, still a bit shocked. Moments later, her eyes shone.

"Wow! That's pretty good!"

Patty resisted the urge to faint when she saw her precious Koizumi without his head.

"I-I know right? Look, Annie, I have to work in thirty minutes, so can I talk to you later? You've got your phone right? I'll call you back." Trying to sound as pleasant as possible, Patty started to push her sister towards the door. But she barely budged.

"No way! I didn't fly all the way here just so you could expel me from your house!" She turned around, and gave back the little Koizumi doll to Patty, putting her hands on her hips. "Can't you give an excuse to your boss? Like saying that your favorite sister, the one you didn't speak with for seven long years, came for a visit? I'm sure he'll understand."

"Seven long years seem too much even for me…" Mumbled Patty, sweatdropping. It was true that she didn't talk to her sister in a long time, but she was pretty sure it didn't surpass a year. "I'm _really _sorry Annie, but I have to go! If I get fired I won't be able to stay here!"

"But…"

"I'll spend the entire afternoon with you, sounds good?" It was official: If Patty didn't leave in five minutes she would miss the train.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah!"

"Can I go with you?"

"Annie…"

"Pleeeeeease!"

"I—"

_Ding, dong!_

Both sisters stopped arguing and turned to the door.

"…Are you waiting for someone?" Asked Annie.

"No… I don't know." Patty looked through the door's eyeglass and saw something weird. There was certainly a person there, but his or her face was covered by a big piece of a brownish clothe.

"Who is it?" Asked Patty.

"Patty, it's me! Open up! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Hiyori!" Then she remembered.

Last night Patty had called her friend Hiyori Tamura and asked her if she would be so kind to bring her newest cosplay dress to her house at six in the morning, since the store that made the dress was five minutes away from the manga artist's house. Hiyori's first direct answer was of course a straight '_no way_', but after spending hours on the phone, she managed to blackmail Tamura-san with the promise of giving her the last five volumes of the doujin she wanted to buy at the next Comiket. How Patty managed to put her hands on the doujins before her she would never know, but that was enough to make her cooperate.

She opened the door fast.

"Hey, I had a problem with the— Wow!"

Pulling Hiyori inside, Patty didn't give time for her to speak.

"Hiyori, Annie, Annie, Hiyori, my sister, my friend, have a good time, be right back!" Shooting word after word, Patty grabbed the dress and darted inside her room to change. Hiyori and Annie stood there staring at the hallway. The meganekko realized that she should probably introduce herself.

"Eh… Hi, I'm Tamura Hiyori, nice to meet you." She said, bowing. When the girl didn't reply, Hiyori looked up. That's when she realized why the girl hasn't reacted.

_Could it be that… She didn't understand me?_

Annie stared at Hiyori, confused.

"Sorry… What was that?" Asked the blonde, in English.

_Oh, crap!_

Hiyori had had English classes. But her grades at this subject were awful. She couldn't communicate with a foreigner in English even if she had to. Like now.

And Annie didn't have a single clue about the Japanese language. The only word she knew what it meant was _'gomenasai'_, but only because her sister had said it so many times accidentally over the phone.

Before the situation got even more awkward, Patty slammed her room's door and came running towards them. She was dressed and her hair was combed, but she didn't give Annie time to ask what she was doing with such a weird outfit. Patty turned to Hiyori.

"This is my sister, Annie, please take care of her while I'm gone."

"Huh?"

Patty then turned to Annie and spoke in English.

"This is your legal guardian, Hiyori, please obey her. See you in an hour!"

"Say what?"

And with that, Patty turned and left her apartment, closing and locking the door. The awkward atmosphere came back. Both girls turned to each other, and while they stood there, gazing at each others eyes, there was only one thing that was certain: Both of them were thinking the same exact thing.

…_Now what?_

_

* * *

_

**Heey there! This is just a little idea that's been floating on my mind for a while. I hope you like it!**

**I wonder how they will handle this situation. Randomness and hilarious scenes coming up! See you next chapter!**

**- TSL**


	2. How to Train Your Babysitter

______

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A ****FANFICTION. I ONLY OWN THE OC ANNIE MARTIN, PATTY'S FICTIONAL SISTER.**

_AN:_ Every time Hiyori and Annie speak, they are speaking on their mother language. If any of them change the idiom, their speech will change to **bold**. That being said, enjoy the fic!

_______

* * *

_

Hiyori Tamura was not a shy person. She could behave well around strangers and even make friends fairly easy. Of course, she had to hold her tongue and her imagination for… Certain situations that may or may not suddenly happen before her very eyes, but it's not like she could blame herself. She was an artist, and her imagination was running wild 24/7. With such creativity wandering through her brain, any wrong move would send a huge pack of ideas to her head, and those ideas would probably become doujins or four-panels once she got home. She loved to live in a world where funny and awkward situations were so easy to find, because these real life situations were the source of her inspiration everyday.

But all of this applied for when things happened to other people. When it happened to her, well, that was another story.

When she saw herself stranded in a small dormitory with a stranger and unable to communicate with such person, Hiyori didn't find amusing or inspiring. She was quite honestly beginning to panic.

_Patty said to take care of this girl. Okay, I got that. And she doesn't speak Japanese for what I noticed. Two things that I already understand. This girl is Patty's sister. Patty will back in an hour. So… I need to babysit her sister for an hour. _

Hiyori and Annie were still looking at each other, trying to find something to say.

_…I'll kill her once she's back._

Without many options, Hiyori spoke the first words that came to her mind.

"So… Annie-chan, was it?" She tried, forcing a smile. The confused look on Annie's face became even more confusing.

"I swear… Patty's always doing things like this…" Mumbled Annie putting both hands behind her head. The blonde looked around and sighed. "I'm sorry… What's-your-name-again, but I don't get a thing you're saying. Can't you try to speak to me? I'm sure English is way easier than Japanese."

Hiyori sighed. This was going nowhere. Well, she was glad of one thing: Annie, being American, had a good body language, so it wouldn't be hard to figure out if she was mad or happy. That's what Hiyori thought, anyway.

"Uh… Let's see… **I-I not… **Eh… **Speak English **so…" Spoke Tamura-san moving her hands to try to give more emphasis "**Patty is back… **In **one** hour! See? See?" Hiyori made the number one with her finger. She nodded nervously while moving her finger up and down. That shouldn't be so hard to understand, right?

"…Suuuuure." Said Annie. "What the heck, I thought all the countries in the world spoke English these days!"

Hiyori smile and nodded.

_Yeah, she understood me alright. It shouldn't be a problem. _

Satisfied, Hiyori mumbled to Patty's sister something about making breakfast since it was really early and she hadn't eaten yet. Annie only shrugged. Hiyori then went to the kitchen and started to search for food on her friend's cupboard. Annie stared at her for a while and then slowly backed away.

"So… While you assault Patty's kitchen I'll just look around, ok?" Asked the blonde, smiling innocently. Patricia said that Hiyori was her 'legal guardian', so she had to do whatever the older girl said. Since she was asking, it shouldn't be a problem, right?

"Ah… Yeah, I'll be done with breakfast in a minute!" Answered Hiyori, pointing to the cupboard. Annie nodded, still smiling. Once Hiyori turned around, her smile turned into a smirk.

"Not a problem, then…" Whispered her. One step at a time, Annie approached the hallway and then silently turned around. She was stuck on her sister's apartment, so she could very well have a good look around.

"Let's begin by your room." Mumbled the blonde. She entered Patty's room and closed the door, in case something made too much noise. She then turned around, and what she saw made her jaw drop.

Ok, Patty hadn't had the time to tidy up her room since she woke up and immediately left, but the state of her sister's room shocked even Annie, who had seen Patricia's room when it was messy before. There were clothes everywhere in the floor and on the bed and some even hanging off the fan on the ceiling. Something white with stripes was mixed with the bed sheets, so Annie wasn't sure if Patty was sleeping covered by a dress or not. On the shelves, thousands (and Annie wasn't going over the top with this), _thousands_ of miniature dolls were placed side by side on top of huge piles of manga and anime DVDs out of order. Patty didn't have a television on her room, so Annie was guessing that every time she wanted to watch one of the DVDs, her sister had to carefully take it off the pile and bring it to the living room. How she managed to do so, however, remained a mystery to her, since it looked like if you touched anything from that shelf the entire thing would collapse.

Moving her gaze to the wardrobe, Annie spotted more weird dresses and clothes. She walked towards one of them and picked it up to have a better look.

"Does she use these things to go out? What happened to your sense of fashion, sis?" Murmured Annie, making a disgusted face. She then dropped the dress on the floor and looked around again, as if not believing that a room could be so full of useless stuff.

"So this is what living alone looks like…?" Said Annie, sweatdropping. She couldn't believe that this thought crossed her mind, but Annie, the young, irresponsible and lazy Annie Martin thought that if her older sister's apartment was like this, she could live alone today and still manage to have a much better organized dormitory than her. "Maybe mom and dad put too much confidence in you, Patty…"

The blonde walked over to Patty's bed table and opened the drawer. There were lots of pieces of paper, and Annie picked all of them.

"Well, might as well take a look on what you have here." Annie's smirk came back as she read the first one. But it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "What? Japanese? That's not fair!"

She moved to the next one, but it was also written in strange letters. As she went through the papers, her frustration grew.

"Japanese, Japanese, Japanese… Come on, where's the good old English? Staying here messed up your bra— Huh?" A small smashed paper ball dropped on the floor. Annie bent over and grabbed it, smiling when she saw it was finally in a language she recognized.

"Finally something useful!" She began to read. "_Dear Annie_… Huh? For me?"

_Dear Annie,_

_Hey, sis! How are things going? Here is pretty good. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you much these days… You know, with school and work, it gets kind of hard to focus on important things, but as soon as vacations start I'll certainly call you! So… Well, how are you doing? Wait, I guess I already asked that, heh. I don't really know what to say… I'm sending this letter to you, because I feel like if I don't start calling you or talking to you, you might start to hate me… But… This won't happen, right? _

"Patty…" Annie frowned. Her sister was afraid that she would hate her…? The rest of the letter was crossed out and unreadable. Annie sighed and put it back on the drawer, together with the other papers. "That idiot…"

A knock on the door stopped Annie from thinking more about it.

* * *

"Ah… Yeah, I'll be done with breakfast in a minute!" Answered Hiyori, pointing to the cupboard. The poor girl should be hungry too. Seeing the smile on Annie's face made her relax a bit more.

_This isn't so difficult… She behaves well!_

Hiyori turned around and started looking for supplies. Knowing Patty, she already knew she wouldn't find almost anything, since the American had problems with shopping for food. Like she once said: _"Why eat home when you have the blessings called cafés!"_

And in fact, the cupboard was empty. There was only a cereal bar and a cup of instant ramen. Hiyori chuckled at that, remembering another of Patty's quotes. _"Why eat food when you have the blessings called instant ramen!"_

She sighed and closed the cupboard.

"This won't do… I'll have to go buy something to eat before I pass out." Hiyori looked around the kitchen. "Now, where was the spare key again…?"

The mangaka ducked and pulled the rug, but there was nothing there. Patty had once confided to her the secret place where she keeps the extra key in case of an emergency, but Hiyori's brain was low on sugar, so she was having problems remembering it.

"The fridge…? No, that's not it. Even she wouldn't be that absurd." With both hands on her hips, she looked up, thinking. "Damn it, where was it?" Her eyes suddenly picked something shiny on the doorframe and she instantly recognized the piece of metal she was looking for.

"Found you!"

Hiyori grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the door, climbing up. Her hands barely reached it, but with a lot of effort her fingers managed to brush against the key and drop it on the floor. She then jumped off the chair and picked it up.

"Gotcha." Smiling to herself, she walked off the kitchen wanting to find Annie.

"Hey, Annie-chan? I need to go out for a second, can you— Huh? Where did she go?" She looked around, starting to get worried.

_Calm down. She probably went to make a tour around the house._

With that thought in mind, Hiyori walked to the hallway and took a peek in all of the doors, calling for Patty's sister.

"Annie-chan? You there? Annie-chaaaan…" She didn't want to make much noise since it was early and the neighbors would probably complain, so she whispered the girl's name. She finally reached Patty's room and knocked on the door.

"Annie-chan?" Hiyori opened the door and finally spotted the person she was looking for. "Ah, there you are! What are you doing?"

Annie turned quickly to her and got up from Patty's bed.

"Ahh… Hey! I wasn't doing anything suspicious! N-not like whatever I say will matter, but believe me!"

Hiyori giggled a bit nervously.

_Whew… She's safe at least. Oh, yeah…_

"Ah, Annie-chan. I will go out for a moment. Eh…" Hiyori showed her the key "**I go out **to… To buy food! **You **stay, ok?" She hoped the words she managed to remember made sense. Annie's eyes instantly brightened up.

"Sweet, you found another key!" Like a lightning, the blonde was up and the key on Hiyori's hands disappeared. The mangaka blinked and looked behind her, where Annie could be seen dashing towards the door.

Her panic came back and she turned pale.

"No! Annie-chan, come back here!" Hiyori ran after her, but it was too late. By the time she got to the living room, the American had already opened the door and left the dormitory. Hiyori's eyes were wide open and she stood there, paralyzed for a second, without knowing what to do. It took a while before she finally snapped out of her trance and realized that she couldn't lose her best friend's sister. She ran out of the place too.

…

_Maybe Patty won't notice._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 is up! Remember what I said about the hilarious situations? Well, the begin on the next chapter. Look foward to it!**

**Next up: Annie Martin, on the journey to find her sister, ends up adventuring through the dangerous streets of Tokyo. Will she be able to save herself from potential dangers, like zombie otakus who think she is the embodiment of an anime character? And will Hiyori be able to find her before her best friend leaves work? STAY TUNED!**

**- TSL**


	3. Finding Annie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

* * *

AN: Every time a person speaks, they are speaking on their mother language. If any of them change the idiom, their speech will change to **bold**. That being said, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Annie had no idea where she was going. When she saw the key on Hiyori's hands, all that she could think of was that she could finally leave and try to find her sister. But now that she was out of the apartment, the realization that that place was not New York was crystal-clear.

"What kind of criteria to separate streets is that?" Mumbled Annie under her breath while running. "Just you wait, sis, I'll find you. I didn't come all the way here to spend time with your friend!"

To be quite honest, Annie missed Patty an awful lot. Maybe even more than Patty missed her, but that she would never know. When the older girl finally left home, Annie thought that she was finally free of her sister's abusive behaviour towards their room and of the bizarre songs that she put to play out loud whenever she was on the computer. But after the first week, she found herself talking alone, always forgetting that Patty wasn't there to share her thoughts. Annie hated to admit it, but she's gotten used to her sister's eccentricities, so the house felt pretty empty without her around. One day she even searched for Japanese songs to try to find the ones Patty was always listening to, seeing if she could bring Patricia's vibe back, but it was a complete failure. Of course, she would never tell her that. _Ever_. She had her pride.

Turning left, Annie was beginning to get tired. She stopped to breathe, being careful not to get caught by Hiyori. She knew where Patty's apartment was, so it shouldn't be a problem coming back to it if she thought she was going too far.

"Ok, let's see… Where Patty said she worked again…?" Annie thought about asking someone, but then she remembered it wouldn't help. "Ok, think Annie, what did your sister taught you about this country?"

She forced her brain to remember the few calls they had shared since Patty left. Well, according to Patty, Japan had the most curious types of people and lots of technology. They also had anime and manga, this Annie could never forget. Patty talked about them all the time.

"Well, she likes anime and manga stuff, maybe she works at some place that have lots of them…" Annie looked around and stared at the people around her. She then picked a detail. "Wait… No one here is wearing those creepy clothes that Patty has on her room…"

The something clicked on Annie's brain.

"That's it! Oh, crap, how did she call them again? Fantasies… Costumes… No, it was a weird word! Think, think, think…" For a second, Annie stopped and smiled to herself. "Heh, I looked like Jimmy Neu— Gah! Focus!"

Annie didn't have ADD, but she had her moments.

Back to the story.

"Something like costume… Cos…" She closed her eyes and a sudden memory came to her mind.

* * *

"_Ah, Annie! I have to show you this!" Patty came bursting through the door while Annie was trying to do her homework. She sighed._

"_What is it? I'm busy!" _

"_Look, look! It finally arrived!" The older blonde took off a weird outfit and showed it to her. Annie stood there staring, bored._

"_So…?" _

"_So? SO? It's my new cosplay! I'll use it at the next festival!"_

"_Cos-what now?" Asked Annie, raising an eyebrow. Patty sighed and put away the costume._

"_Never mind… A minion mind like yours would never understand!" And with that, Patty left the room. Annie sweatdropped and came back to her homework._

"_Says the one that is addicted to cartoons at sixteen…"_

"If she has tons of these things on her room, then she probably works at some place that uses it!" And with that as her first clue, Annie started to run again.

She would need to find someone to try to communicate, but she wasn't going to stop. Not until she could spend some time with her sister. One hour was too long for her to wait. Also, a sudden feeling of freedom took over her like a disease. She wanted to explore her sister's city and try to find her on her own. It was an adventure!

Ah, she felt like her favorite character on a TV show.

* * *

"Not good, not good, not good, not good," Hiyori repeated these words over and over again, as if it was some kind of spell that would make things better. She was running like crazy and her neck was already hurting from twisting to the sides so much. "I can't believe she'd run away on her own! If she gets kidnapped, I… No, don't think about that! Gah, Patty, your sister is worse than you!"

Hiyori had an idea of where Annie wanted to go, but she also knew that the American didn't know how to get there. Unless Patty somehow told her where her cosplay café was located, she would be completely lost.

"Ok, calm down. I need a plan…" Hiyori approached a wall and leaned against it, sighing.

She had looked all over the perimeter near the dormitory and couldn't find Annie. So now she would have to go farther away and this wasn't good. Saitama was too big to try to find one person. She thought about calling Patty, but she immediately discarded this idea. What would she say to her? 'Hey Patty, can you call your sister to ask if she wasn't captured, because I accidentally let her out and now I have to idea where she is'? Right.

"The best thing I can do now is keep looking… Maybe I should ask some people around. Annie-chan probably attracted lots of attention." Hiyori turned her head and saw, far away, a police station. Her face brightened up.

"That's it!" Yelled her before running towards it.

* * *

"E-excuse me! Do you speak English, sir?"

Annie approached a man who seemed like a police officer, shyly. The man turned to her and smiled politely.

"**Yes, do you need something?**" His accent was strong, but Annie could understand perfectly. She was relieved. Time to use a bit of her charm.

"Oh, I'm glad! You see, I just arrive from the USA and I'm having trouble finding this place… Can you help me?" Asked her, blinking her big blue eyes.

"**Ah, of course. Which place are you speaking of?**"

"Well, my friend told me that she would be somewhere that is specialized in cosplay, manga and anime… You know, stuff like this. But I have no idea where it could be! Is there anywhere near here that looks like what I just described?"

The police officer smiled and answered immediately.

"**There is this area in Tokyo that is popular by its otaku-goods, called Akihabara. I'm sure that's the place your friend was referring to.**"

Annie's eyes widened. Of course! That's another thing that Patty mentioned in one of her calls! This place was everything she talked about once she arrived in Japan.

"Yes, I think that's it! And how do I get there?"

"**Well,**" Began the police officer, "**From here you'll have to get a train. It's faster this way. The line you must take is the K****eihin-Tōhoku Line, which leaves you on the Tokyo Station. From there you walk towards Akihabara, which is less than five minutes away**."

Annie asked if he could write down the names of the train and stations she should remember and so he did.

"Thank you so much!" Said Annie happily, after the police officer was finished. But before she could leave, he warned her.

"**One more thing! Akihabara is really crowded and there are lots of stores and cafés. Did your friend mention exactly where she would be?**"

"Well… No…" Annie forgot about that part. She had to think of a way to make it easier to find out where Patty would be working, so she asked the man, "Well, I remember her saying about a place where people wear cosplays for work. Do you know some place like this?"

"**There are popular places called Cosplay Cafés. People normally use cosplays when working there**."

_That suits Patty, alright…_

"**But,**" Continued the police officer, "**as I said before, there are also lots of Cosplay Cafés in Akihabara. You might want to call your friend to know the exact location, or else you'll get lost**."

Annie took note of that and nodded. She knew calling Patty would be useless since her phone was always turned off, but she kept that in mind.

"Alright. Thank you so much, sir!" Smiled Annie, turning around. But before leaving, she remembered something. Turning back to him, Annie bowed politely, and then made her way towards the train station. The police officer smiled at that.

"She behaves well…"

* * *

Arriving at least at the police station, Hiyori opened the door a bit harsher than she'd intended to. The officers inside stopped their work to look at her, and she sweatdropped.

"I-I'm sorry…" She bowed and then sat down in an empty chair.

She was exhausted and hungry and now had to wait for attendance, but instead of drinking some coffee to fill her stomach, Hiyori could only think about what she would tell the officers. She would probably describe Annie the best way she could and tell them the truth about her running away. Ah, if fate was on her side that day, it would be so good…

Two minutes later, another cop entered the station, talked to one of his colleges and then looked over at Hiyori. He called her and she got up.

"I'm sorry we took so long to attend you." Said the man, smiling.

"Ah, n-not a problem!" Hiyori blushed and scratched her chin, sheepishly.

**"Well, what is the matter?"**

"You see… I lost a friend of mine. She's American and just arrived here, so she doesn't speak Japanese… She's blonde, blue eyes, almost my height and—"

"American?" Interrupted the cop. "I actually talked to an American girl five minutes ago."

Hiyori widened her eyes. Could it be…?

"And she seems to fit your description, too." Continued the man. "She asked for directions, and I told her about Akihabara. She said she was going to meet a friend there, maybe it was you?"

It was definitely her.

"Yes! I-I'm her friend! Since she was new to Japan I thought it w-would be better if I went to meet her, but I guess we had the same idea, hehehe…" Hiyori felt awful for lying to the police. She felt like a fugitive right now, even though she knew that Annie fit better on this category than her.

"Ah, I understand. It is a common mistake, don't worry." Smiled the officer. "Anyway, that's where she is heading now. She also said that she was going to look for a Cosplay Café."

_I already knew that…_

"Yes, I told her that…" Hiyori got up, feeling a tugging sensation on her stomach. She couldn't remain there and keep lying to him, not with the polite and gentle face he was making right now. "T-thank you a lot, sir! It was a great help!"

"My pleasure. Hope you can find her."

And with that as his final words, Hiyori bowed and left to the train station. Fate was indeed on her side that day.

* * *

Annie walked down the train station with the precious piece of paper in hands. The information she had was written in words that she understood, luckily, and she was surprised to find that the line she was suppose to take was incredibly easy to find.

"Well, what would you say? Now I just need to wait for the train." Annie sat in one of the benches and smiled to herself. "I'm good at this!"

She took a while to look around and appreciate her surroundings. She let out a small sound of amazement while running her gaze trough the place. It was really something special. Clean, clear and, even though it was crowded, the people didn't make as much noise as she was expecting.

Annie never considered Japan a big deal. For her, the only thing that was good about that country was the Japanese food she ordered from home, and that was it. She couldn't understand Patty's obsession with Japan. She always considered everything her sister watched childish and bizarre, but then again, she never really paid much attention to it. The songs were weird too. But some of them were a bit catchy, she couldn't deny that.

Remembering all the moments she made fun of her sister's hobbies, Annie felt a painful guilt tugging her stomach.

"I guess I'm an awful sister, aren't I?" Annie mumbled to herself, looking down. "Ignoring everything she wanted to show me back home… But she always had time to look at _my _things when I called her…"

Then the sound of the incoming train interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and got of her feet, more determined than before. Annie grabbed the piece of paper and squeezed it, frowning.

"I'm coming, Patty."

* * *

"…'_I'm coming Patty'_? Really? That's _so_ not you."

"Ah, shut up. I was focused at that moment."

"Right. What's next? _'I'll be always there for you'_?"

"Quiet you two; we're trying to watch the continuation here!"

"Fine, fine, geez."

"Hmph."

* * *

The train finally opened up its doors and Annie had to wait a good deal to finally enter. There were lots of people there, even though they were very organized. When she finally managed to get in, she found another problem. Her entire body was squished between two fat guys and she had a problem in looking at her precious paper. She turned her head to the station signs, but it was written in Japanese. The translation was too small for her to see at that distance.

"Crap… Ok, Tokyo Station was the name, right? I'll just have to rely on my ears then." Annie presumed that the train lady announced the station names just like anywhere in the world. And luckily, she was right. But as the train stopped, more and more people left, and there was finally enough space for her to even sit down.

The train began to move again, and Annie knew she was supposed to get off at the next station. She knew that just by looking at the type of people that had suddenly filled in the train. There were cosplayers everywhere, guys wearing T-shirts with games' names in them and, strangely, a bunch of maids too.

"Hmm, I wonder if all of them work for the same guy." Said Annie to herself, blinking.

Suddenly she noticed a commotion on the train two meters away from her. There was a crowd of weird-looking teenagers on the far back, and they were all apparently looking at Annie, somehow with hungry eyes. She shifted uncomfortably on her seat, hoping it was just a coincidence. Her heart started to beat faster when she noticed that they were walking towards her.

"Don't panic, they are just stunned by your beauty. That's all." Whispered Annie to herself, trying to calm down. The teenagers now were gathered around the American, and she finally convinced herself that it wasn't a coincidence.

_Come on, you're from New York, act like one!_

"Is there a problem here?" Annie said finally, frowning to one of them. They all took a step back, making sounds of amazement.

_The heck…?_

Finally, after moments of doing… Well, nothing, one big guy took the lead and bent over to stare at Annie's big blue eyes. His smell wasn't so great, and Annie had to hold her breathing.

"**You have powers?" **Asked the big guy, surprisingly in English. Annie sweatdropped and tried to think of a decent answer.

Since none came to her mind, she said the only smart thing.

"Yes. Yes I do."

The group looked at each other, sounding even more impressed. The big guy, who apparently was the leader of those zombie-like people, turned to them and said something in Japanese that Annie didn't understand.

_Maybe they're just discussing the best way to deal with an all powerful midget._

Annie noticed that the train was stopping and she sighed in relief. Getting up, the American tried to slip away from the group surrounding her. However, when the door opened, some things happened in a fraction of a second. Annie was lifted in the air, dropped her paper with the annotations, and taken outside quickly by the teenagers who were singing some kind of crazy song.

"H-hey! PUT ME DOWN!" Yelled Annie, kicking the air with all her forces. But their strength was amazingly huge and she had absolutely no way to win by force. Things got even worse when the leader put a piece of cloth in front of her mouth and nose, and Annie started to feel dizzy.

"No! No… put… me down… Patty…"

And everything went black.

* * *

**Here is chapter 3! Sorry for the delay.**

** Hope you're enjoying it!**

** Next up: Hiyori finally arrives at Akihabara, but asking people around, she finds out that Annie is in trouble. And with the worst Otaku Gang in the world. Now she has to ask for back up. What will happen? STAY TUNED!**

* * *

"COSPLAY!" Annie shouted too loud and some people turned to her and stared at the blonde weirdly. She sweatdropped and half-apologized, walking away.


End file.
